This Life
by SVowles
Summary: Hermione has been captured and held at The Malfoy Manor for six months. The only thing keeping her sane is a promise she made to a small boy with curly brown hair and grey eyes that she would see him within a year. AN-This story contains parts with rape and torture, please be aware as you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters affiliated. The plot is all I can take claim to. Most of the story will be in Hermione's POV, if a chapter is going to be in another POV I will note who with the chapter.**

CHAPTER ONE

 **10 July 2001**

The cold dark cell that held a small crumpled body smelled of blood and sweat. A few brown curls could be seen within the hunched mess. A door from the top of the dungeon door opened with a groan signaling the heap of a person to move. With great trouble the broken woman pushed herself into a sitting position.

The footsteps moved slowly. Hermione silently waited to see who was coming this time. As the steps became closer she could make out wild brown hair. A bone chilling fear settled in her body as the angry eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange glared at her. Something went wrong today and Hermione was going to be feeling the blunt end of it.

"Are you ready to talk mudblood?" The shrilling voice of Bellatrix asked. The wild look in her eyes made Hermione shrink back slightly. Memories of the last session of torture still as fresh as the cuts on her back. "Good, you're finally showing fear. You'll break this time. Let's go."

She forcefully grabbed Hermione by her left underarm. They walked into a larger and better lit room down the hall from her cell. In the center were slightly rusted chains that had the stains of old blood. Hermione knew some of it was hers, some was not.

Bellatrix chained Hermione up so her back was facing the doorway. "Now, where is Potter hiding?" She asked in a sickly psychotic voice. Hermione stayed silent. Bellatrix took a dirty, crooked dagger from her belt and sliced a thin line along Hermione's right shoulder blade.

"Ahhhh," Hermione cried out in pain. The blade was enchanted to cause a searing pain and scar permanently. The same knife used on her every time since her capture. Still she wouldn't talk. She never did, no matter how many times she was under the cruciatus or beaten she kept everything held in.

"You don't want to talk still? Six months and you still won't talk? Maybe I won't ask and I'll just reach in that head of yours and pull it out. How does that sound?" She shrieked before yelling out a, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione let out a scream that could curdle blood. The fury behind the curse was worse than usual. She felt the curse lift momentarily until it began again just as fierce. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness. The last thing she remembered before fully losing consciousness was being dropped to the ground and the cursed blade.

 ** _6 January 2001_**

 _Hermione watched the manor from a distance. Lights were on in the East Wing and the North Wing. She started planning; she would enter through the third window of the East Wing. There hasn't been a light on in there for the past three nights. The layout of the manner she had showed that the dungeons would be closer to the point of entry than her alternatives._

 _The only benefit of Harry seeing visions through the eyes of Voldemort was they sometimes had a heads up. Hunting horcruxes together for a year and a half. They moved too slow this way, it was better to separate for the last four. As extra precaution they had a closed parchment draw not opening them until they were ready to leave._

 _Hermione was ready for her mission to end. She would strike tonight and hopefully be home 48 hours after. It took her two months to reach the destination. She was sick of being alone. Silently she smiled to herself. The thought of being home and seeing her baby brought a sense of joy._

 _Deciding that she would wait until 0100 hours until she made her way a bit further back to sit and relax. As she was adjusting against the trunk of a tree she heard a twig snap behind her. Hermione flipped her head around in time to have a large, dirty palm slam her head against the tree and knock her out._

 _She woke in a large room bare walls behind and on either side of her. A large oak door in front of her. She hung with her toes barely touching the ground. Looking up she notice blood on the chains holding her upright. The smell of iron and ammonia made her stomach turn. Hermione shuddered at the thought of what had happened in this very room._

 _Hermione heard a shuffle from behind her. Footsteps started towards her. The mystery person reach a hand and yanked the back of Hermione's hair straining her neck. The greasy hair of Fenrir Greyback was hanging in her face. "Oh, the dark lord is going to be so pleased when he finds out who I found lurking around." An acrid smell on his breath._

 _She could taste the bile that burned the back of her throat. Greyback forcefully pushed her head to the left side while he took a long inhale up her neck. "You smell like a mudblood." He then licked a line from her collar bone to her ear. "You taste like a mudblood." He then ripped all her clothing off leaving her fully exposed to the damp cold room._

 _"Mmm, now this is a site." He traced a small pattern along her midline while circling around her. He took in the sight of her olive cream skin. Her perky breasts and pink nipples coming to a point with the cold temperature. As he stood right in front of her his finger started trailing from her belly button down. He met the top of her pelvic bone: soft brown stubble barely building a wall._

 _He looked into Hermione's eyes. Completely black pupils full of sickening lust. He licked his lips before he began to reach down at his belt. Hermione took this as opportunity to thrash around. Trying to kick her assailant to throw him off balance. Greyback slaps her across the face leaving a red mark, quickly turning to a bruised cheek, and a slightly bleeding lip._

 _He roughly grabbed her legs and thrust his already hard cock into her. Hermione screamed in pain feeling herself tear. He took her hard, rough and fast. It only lasted five minutes but for Hermione, it lasted an eternity. Her tears burned her cheeks. He grunted a few times before he finished and threw her legs down._

 _" You whore, you aren't even a virgin. Would have expected better from Potter's Mudblood." He spat at her. "The again, he and the little blood traitor Weasley probably take turns with you. Did they finally get tired of you and throw you out?" Sher stomach turned. They knew who she was. Now things were only going to be worse for her._

 ** _Okay so that is my first chapter. Please let me know what you thought._**

 ** _-SVowles_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I can only take claim to the plot. Warning, rated M for mature for a reason. This may contain scenes of non consensual sex and torture.**

CHAPTER TWO

 **11 July 2001**

Hermione could hear a buzzing noise as she woke. Her vision blurry at first began to focus, the buzzing stopped. Bellatrix really did a number on her this time, she was livid at someone or something. Lucky for Hermione she was still of use as a trap so she got to live another day. No one outside of this manor knew she was caught.

Her fear subsided when the sound of heels came down the stairs, Bellatrix didn't click like that. Hermione looked up when the steps halted at her cell door. "Come," Narcissa demanded. Her blonde hair at such a contrast with the dark dungeon walls and shadows from the torches. She wore emerald green robes with black lace adorning the ends. Hermione slowly pushed herself up and followed the older woman.

They went up the dungeon steps, through the doorway, across the hall and through a second doorway to a small bathroom. Narcissa flicked her wand and the water in the standup shower started up. "Well, get in." She gestured to Hermione.

Hermione hesitantly undressed slowly and climbed under the warm spray. She gasped at the sudden sensation of the water hitting against her body. The water scolded at first, fresh blood flowed from her recent cuts. Narcissa quickly waved her wand and the water became a softer trickle. Hermione raised her face toward the water allowing it to run down her face. She tried to run her shaky fingers through her hair, the tangled mess was out for vengeance though. Mere seconds and her hand snagged.

"Miss. Granger, I know you have probably given up hope since our last conversation, but I have done it. I got in touch with the order." Narcissa whispered excitement gleaming in her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but drop down and let out a large sob. "Shh, they can't hear you. The diversion starts soon. It will draw out most of the death eaters. You will have a very short window so no questions, they come and tell you to go, you go."

Narcissa handed her a bar a soap to use. As Hermione washed the blood and dirt from her body Narcissa began to notice fresh cuts along her shoulder blades. She quickly averted her eyes when she noticed the freshly inscribed 'MUDBLOOD' on the poor girls forearm.

Hermione stepped out from the water and began drying off slowly. The pain from her fresh wounds stung as she tried to pat them dry. After fully drying Narcissa handed Hermione a clean robe before she began to dry her hair.

Once fully dress with dry hair Narcissa went to open the door when Hermione frantically grabbed her wrist. Startled she looked at the poor girl. Her eyes shone with fear, "How?" Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

"There are quite a few of us double agents. I reached out through my contacts. You will soon find out who they are. Now come let's get you back. I'm sure you noticed my sisters anger, the order is playing off of that. I am not sure how but they are going to lure out the death eaters. Thus giving me time to send message of their departure and the order sending in the evacuation team. That is when I need you to not hesitate." Narcissa explained as they walked back into the dungeons.

Hermione nodded her understanding and sat back on the cold floor of her cell. Narcissa took one last look at the now clean brown haired girl before turning around and exiting the dungeon. Hermione didn't catch the silent tear that ran down her cheek as she quickly left.

Three months ago was the only other time Hermione saw Narcissa Malfoy. After two months went by she thought is had all been a dream. Now she had confirmation it was real, she was going to be saved. Her emotions got the best of her and she began to cry.

She cried tears of joy, tears of pain, tears of hope and tears of fear. She cried until she had nothing left to cry. Her eyes were sore and the sobs had worn her out. Quickly she began falling asleep. Thoughts of Narcissa and her promise running through her mind.

 ** _12 April 2001_**

 _Three months of torture. Three months of the crazy bitch Bellatrix becoming more creative in torture. She decided to cut her with a large curved dagger, not just any dagger, a dagger with a cursed blade. The pain she experienced was worse than the cruciatus, the scars will never leave her body._

 _Three months of death eaters taking turns sexually abusing her. Three months of disgusting pathetic excuses of men smacking her around and taking her over and over. Three months of Dolohov kicking her, Yaxley smacking her and Greyback full out beating the bloody shit out of her._

 _When it wasn't torture or rape she was alone. Alone to sit on the cold, stone floor. The first month she cried most nights. By the second she became numb. By the third she started blacking out. She still dreamed once in a while, but dreams can be taken. She shut her mind so her secrets would be kept._

 _Hermione jumped as the door at the top of the stairs opened. She was mentally preparing herself for the torture and pain to come. She never knew when they would come back for more. "How bloody long has she been here Lucius?" A woman shrieked. Hermione didn't recognize the voice. A new person to torture her maybe?_

 _"Three months. Greyback found her lurking around. He brought her here. Don't give me that look I just found out myself. You know the Dark Lord won't trust me with knowledge anymore." Hermione could only assume Lucius was the one talking at this point._

 _The footsteps became louder as the two figures came to her cell. Hermione looked up with defiance. Trying not to show the fear she felt. Two blonde figures stood in front of her. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They both had slight gaunt faces, probably the stress of evil living in your home. Narcissa in her ever so perfect deep plum robes looked at Hermione with pity. While Lucius in solid black seemed to look anywhere but at the girl in his dungeon._

 _"Oh dear. What have they done to you?" Hermione was shocked to hear emotion in her words. Hermione just stood there starring at them._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Lucius snapped. His nerves were wearing knowing the consequences of being caught. "We have to go now. If they find us we will have to participate one way or another." He turned to leave._

 _"Help me." The small plea escaping Hermione before she could stop herself seemed to have shocked the two occupants on the outside of the cell. Hermione was quite shocked she was actually asking the parents of her childhood tormentor for help. Deep down Hermione knew this was her only chance._

 _"We will dear. I promise." The look Narcissa gave Hermione told her she was being genuine. Not trusting her voice Hermione gave a simple nod and watched as the two figures retreated back up the stairs._

 _Hermione didn't know when she would be saved, but for some reason she trusted what she heard. She knew they weren't lying to her or giving her false hope. As long as she could withstand the torture and not break she would see daylight again. She would see her baby again._

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has started following this story or saved it as a favorite. I am truly touched.**

 **Responses for my reviewers**

 **Fierypanda: I'm glad you liked the starting, it took my awhile to finally get it to where I liked it and it felt right.**

 **Rezakeene: Chilling is exactly what I wanted my readers to experience. I love reading stories where they give so much detail that you feel like it is you in the story.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I can only take claim to the plot. Warning, rated M for mature for a reason. This may contain scenes of non consensual sex and torture**.

CHAPTER THREE

 **12 July 2001**

 **0200**

Hermione lied in the dark cold cell. The clean robes warmed her and cushioned her from the hard stone. Her earlier conversation replayed over and over. No matter the obstacles she was about to face it would be well worth it.

As sleep overtook her she allowed herself to remember. She began remembering she sweet smile from a small boy. Light brown curls silky soft to the touch. Six months to keep her promise.

 ** _31 October 2000_**

 _"Hermione, it's almost time for us to choose our envelopes." The unruly black hair of her best friend popped into the room. Harry looked tired, his green eyes unusually dark._

 _"How long will I be gone again?" She couldn't look away from the sweet angelic face. She was studying the way his small fingers curled in her palm. The way he would scrunch his nose before releasing a heavy breath. She twirled his light brown curls through her fingers._

 _"Hopefully no more than six months, could be a year though depending on which destination you end up with." Harry came in to sit next to his friend wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hermione leaned into him trying to hold in a sob that threatened to spring lose._

 _"What if William forgets me? He's only three." The thought made her stomach sick._

 _"Now you know that won't happen. Everyone will make sure to show him pictures daily and tell him stories of all the times you saved our hides. Hermione, your son will always remember you." Harry promised with a fiery look in his eyes._

 _Standing up to put the sleeping form in a bed Hermione placed him down in bed. Brushing hair from his forehead she softly kissed the middle before promising, "my sweet William, I will see you by this time next year. Be good for everyone and remember mommy loves you very much. You are what will keep me alive. Happy birthday my love."_

 _She then stood and walked out of the door. Harry followed her closely as the went into the kitchen. Number 12 Grimmauld was compromised, they now used Shell Cottage as headquarters. Upon entering a room full of red heads she could feel the tension building in the room._

 _Hermione sat in between Ginny and Fred while they waited for Kingsley Shackelbolt to get there. Quiet whispers were all she could hear over the pounding of her heart. Harry finished setting four identical envelopes in the center of the table before sitting on the other side of Ginny, Ron on his left._

 _The back door opened and in came Kingsley with a familiar face in tow. Blaise Zabini, hair slightly below his ears and a mess, stood nervously in the doorway. Kingsley motioned for him to take a seat._

 _"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron bellowed with a slam of his fist. "Why would you allow a bloody death eater to come here of all places?" His face reddening with anger._

 _"I'm not a death eater weasel!" Blaise exclaimed, fire in his eyes. He shook with fury as he revealed both arms showing no mark._

 _"Enough, we don't have time do deal with acting like children. Now Blaise will be kept here until I say. I may need him in the future for a mission. Until then, I need him safe and under our care." Kingsley was very straight forward. Hermione knew this was important._

 _"Can we just get this over with? Time is of the essence." Hermione was irritable, Ginny reached under the table to give her hand a squeeze. Her way of letting Hermione know she was not alone._

 _"Yes, let's get to it then. Harry if you will please?" Kingsley sat and waited patiently as Harry stood._

 _"Okay, there are four horcruxes left. Two missions need teams of two while the other two are solo. Hermione, you will be solo as well as Charlie. Fred, George you will be one team and the other is Ron and Lavender." Harry took two envelopes in each hand._

 _"You decide how to choose your envelopes. Myself and Kingsley are the only ones who know all four locations and items. You will find the information you need within. They are not to be opened until you are leaving. Read and memorize them, then destroy them." Harry finished as he lied two envelopes by the twins and two by Charlie._

 _"Go ahead Hermione, you choose first." Charlie offered. His hair had grown back since his last haircut. Hermione could see the sadness in his brown eyes._

 _Nodding Hermione picked one of the letters. "Ginny, can I talk to you while I finish my packing?" Hermione asked as she began retreating._

 _"What's wrong?" Ginny broke the silence as the door closed. Hermione knew she had to let someone know the truth, just in case._

 _"Ginny, if anything happens to me I need you to promise me something." Hermione began before she was cut off._

 _"Hermione, nothing will happen. You will be gone a few months and back in time to throw the party of the century." Tears gleamed in her eyes. Hermione knew choosing her to be her sons godmother was the best decision._

 _"I know, but if it does I need a favor. I want you to give him this package when his Hogwarts letter arrives." Hermione handed her a rather large parcel with envelope attached. It was addressed 'Corvus William'._

 _"Hermione, shouldn't his father know of his existence in case anything happens to you?" Ginny questioned not sure of the upcoming reaction._

 _"Well yes he should know, but until this war is over he can't find out." Hermione was getting frustrated with the red head. "Now really isn't the time to have this conversation, the sooner I leave, the sooner I come back."_

 _"I'm sorry, it's just hard. I'm the only one who knows the truth, and I don't want to be the one to have to tell everyone you know. They will all flip." Ginny argued. She was right of course, but she didn't realize that Hermione was ready for this fight._

 _"You know what, fine should I tell them now? Right before Ron goes off on his mission. There is a reason no one knows. The less who knows, the safer William will be. We can't keep having this conversation. Ginny please, just take care of my son. There are letters in here explaining everything to them. If anything happens, give them to the boys. They won't blame you once they read them." Hermione was begging for the argument to stop._

 _"I promise. Just promise me you will never give up and you will come back to us. We all need you Hermione, you are the glue that holds us together." Ginny let her tears fall again as she embraced her best friend._

 _Hermione only nodded before turning on the spot and apparating away so she could open her envelope alone._

* * *

 **Thank you again for all the kind words and all that have either added my story to their favorites or have started following it. I can't believe I have already had this type of turnout.**

 **Now responses to my reviewers**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I know she is truly pure evil. I feel that no one really ever describes her as psycho as I found her in the books so here she is. Crazy and not all the way there. For the Malfoys' I am glad you liked their part on being double agents. I find that in war there are always more than one for each side. I just hope this story keeps your interest as it goes on.**

 **Rezakeene: I know the baby is going to be my favorite part to reveal in this story, oh hey just did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.**

 **cares 1970: I am so happy to read your lovely comments. War really is horrible and even though my story obviously doesn't follow cannon I am ecstatic that readers are responding well. I felt that the books didn't show how horrible war truly was except for death. I hope you continue to enjoy reading future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I can only take claim to the plot. Warning, rated M for mature for a reason. This may contain scenes of non consensual sex and torture.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **12 July 2001**

 **0700**

A crash came from the top of the stairs. Startled, Hermione jumped up and backed into the far corner of the cell. "How can anyone fucking see down here?" A familiar voice asked to himself. Hermione couldn't place who's voice though.

"Granger, get over here we have to go now." The deep husky voice demanded. The dark hood of his cloak hid his face. Tentatively she strode toward the cell door that he unlocked.

The bright lumos from his wand made it difficult for Hermione to see. Slowly she made her way to the figure hoping this wasn't a sick trick being played as a form of torture.

"Are you two coming? Our window of opportunity is closing." Another deep voice called from the top of the stairs. Before Hermione could comprehend what was happening a loud crack was heard through the wing of the manor.

Both hooded figures quietly started moving away from where the noise was heard. The three of them ducked through the nearest door. Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Multiple dead bodies lied on the floor of the ballroom. Bile burned her throat as she forced herself to swallow.

"Fuck, we need to go before they find us mate." The first figure was holding Hermione tightly by the wrist. She could tell neither planned on seeing the tortured faces of the dead.

"This way." The second voice said indicating a hidden passage behind the large grand piano. Hermione pondered the possibility of her rescuers being the double agents Narcissa spoke of. Quickly going through the passage they took turn after turn until they came to a door.

The figure in front slowly pushed open the door. He held his hand to have the other two stop while he went out first. Hermione could hear the hushed whispers of at least two people. He popped his head back in indicating Hermione and her other companion to follow.

Hermione walked into a bedroom adorned with green and black. A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, dust all over the shelves, books and pictures. Another loud crash came along with yelling.

"Find the fucking mudblood. She couldn't have gone far." The shriek of Bellatrix could be heard from below. Hermione started panicking. She was quickly losing consciousness. Two strong arms grabbed her before hitting the ground.

The last thing she remembered before completely blacking out were grey eyes, eyes like Williams.

 _ **15 December 1996**_

 _Hermione was in the library as usual. The tears streaked down her face were not normal. She was ranting to herself as a blonde figure entered looking for a book on magical furniture. Slamming the book closed Hermione let out a sob and put her head on the table._

 _"You okay Granger?" The drawl of Draco Malfoy came. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, instead of seeing humor he looked as miserable as she felt._

 _Hermione wasn't sure why, but she began telling him everything. "No, he's an idiot. Why is it that when boys look at me they don't notice I'm a girl too? But the minute that slag Lavender even bats an eyelash at him he's snogging her senseless." Tears began falling down her face again._

 _"I assume this is Weasley we are talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy, it was obvious who she spoke about._

 _"No Malfoy it's Harry. Of course it's Ronald I'm taking about." Her sarcasm was not lost upon the blonde. Choosing to ignore her snide remark he sat down by her._

 _"Look, I know it's not much, but you aren't bad to look at. He's just daft if he can't see the woman you've become since first year." Hermione vaguely noticed his compliment before she began ranting again._

 _"Then why is it the only boy to ever notice me in this bloody castle was Viktor Krum? It's not like I've had a lot of guys ask me out, let alone show interest. It's as if I don't exist unless I'm saving one of their arses." The serious tone of her voice showed she really thought herself unattractive._

 _Not realizing what was happening or why he was doing it Draco leaned in and kissed her. The salt from her tears mixed in with the sweet taste of peppermint. Hermione out of instinct threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged and moaned into the kiss as he lightly caressed his tongue against hers._

 _They pulled away panting for air. Both had a look of lust in their eyes. Before either could speak and ruin the moment Hermione lunged at him assaulting his mouth with her own. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand tangled in her brown curls. She had one hand wrapped around his tie while the other was pinned between their bodies._

 _They pulled apart again both chests heaving as they took in air. Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes. He could feel her perky breasts pushed against him. "That was amazing." Hermione finally breathed out. "Who would have thought I'd enjoy that so much."_

 _"You and me both." Draco smirked at her. Usually it would piss her off, this time the smirk aroused her. Going in for another snog they both froze when the heard voices._

 _"She's probably in here somewhere. I can't believe he did that." The distinctive voice of Ginny Weasley could be heard only a few rows away._

 _"Later?" Draco asked. "Midnight, astronomy tower." He didn't wait for a response before he placed a small kiss on her lips before slipping into the shadows._

 _Harry and Ginny rounded the corner to see Hermione touching her lips with a small smile and hair all over the place. "Hermione, there you are. What happened to you?" Harry asked as Ginny started waving her hand in front of Hermione's face._

 _"Oh nothing I was just getting away from the party needed some me time." She tried to play it off as nothing. Ginny knew better than to press the matters in front of an ever oblivious Harry._

 _She did however glare at the brunette and mouthed the word, 'later' before they turned to leave the room. Hermione glanced toward the shadows once more and caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair before following her friends._

 _She knew she would be going to that astronomy tower tonight. She wasn't sure why, but kissing Malfoy felt right. And bloody hell was he an amazing kisser._

* * *

 **Okay my wonderful readers I have found myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. I have two ideas on where to take this story on its end in the future. I can go the extremely happy way or the twist sad yet happy ending. I am taking opinions through the post of chapter six. You can PM me or post in a review. Thank you again for such interest in my story.**

 **Reviewer responses:**

 **lovvegood81: I was excited to see a comment catching on. Yes he is.**

 **Raya Crouch: I am so happy that you are intrigued. It's hard not to feel bad for Hermione isn't it? I hope you keep enjoying.**

 **rezakeene: Honestly writing about him was one of my favorite parts. I used my own love for my son to reflect in my writing and am happy you enjoyed it.**

 **Kathrynrose42: I am glad you find it interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy as the story unfolds.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I am making it my personal goal to express my gratitude for my reviewers. It brings me joy to know others are enjoying my story as much as I do. Ginny is that best friend every woman needs in her life, the one who has your back no matter the consequences. I'm happy to see readers are reading between the lines and figuring out who her sons father is.**

 **Until next time Blessed Be my readers**

 **-SVowles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I can only take claim to the plot. Warning, rated M for mature for a reason. This may contain scenes of non consensual sex and torture.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE - Draco**

 **12 July 2001**

 **Midnight**

"You going to be okay mate?" Blaise Zabini asked. Draco was pacing back and forth with a wild look in his eyes. "Bloody hell, would you stop for one minute and answer my questions." He grabbed Draco by the sleeve causing him to stop.

"Sorry, I don't want to go back there though. If it was anyone but Granger I wouldn't have agreed to help you." Draco hadn't slept since Blaise asked his help and showed him his mission letter.

He reread their instructions for what was probably the hundredth time.

'Dear Mr. Zabini,

I told you I would eventually need your assistance in a mission or two. I regret to inform you I need you to infiltrate Malfoy Manor to break a hostage free from the dungeons and return them to your safe house.

I will allow you to choose your team members. You will have to act quickly and quietly. You are to wait for me to come and tell you when to go. You will then immediately leave to break out Hermione Granger. When she asks about her package let her know we will have it brought to her by 15 July 2001.

She has been locked away for six months now, please be careful and make her as comfortable as possible. I will see you soon.

Be safe,

Kingsley'

"What is this package anyway? You've been in contact with the order, do you have any idea?" Draco was a mess. He never knew how strong his feelings were for the Griffindor until he heard of her capture.

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to say." Blaise was looking everywhere but at Draco. Infuriating the blonde further.

"Fine, bloody well not tell me then." His yell caused another habitant of the house to come into the kitchen.

"What is all the yelling for? I need rest before you bring Granger back here." Pansy Parkinson yawned as she patted her perfect black bob down. She had been busy preparing a room for Granger all day and her exhaustion was evident.

"Sorry Pans, we will keep it down." Blaise apologized for Draco. "Did you get everything finished for her?"

"Of course, I just hope she doesn't freak out when she realizes she will be staying with us until further notice." Pansy was making a pot of tea to calm all their nerves.

"Maybe that is the package. One of her friends?" Draco looked at Blaise for any type of hint. Silently begging to know. What if it's a lover? Draco was sure he'd snap at seeing anyone else touch her.

Pansy was sipping a cup of tea while reading over the mission letter again. A loud pop came from the living room causing all three to jump. Blaise went to talk to the visitor returning shortly after.

"Its time mate. Pans, will you get some extra potions ready. Newest intel is she was hurt pretty bad recently." Pansy nodded and left to get everything ready. Draco and Blaise gave a grim look at each other before apparating to the manor. Draco sending silent hopes that she was alright.

 ** _17 December 1996_**

 _Draco watched as the wind blew through the forest tree tops. The cold winter weather seeped into his bones as he waited in the astronomy tower. After five minutes of silence he heard quiet footsteps get closer to him._

 _"Malfoy, are you here?" The quiet timid voice of Hermione Granger rang through the room. Draco turned in time with her rounding the last turn of the staircase. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, Draco couldn't help but smirk._

 _"Im glad you came." He just stared at her for a moment. His upbringing telling him to leave she is muggleborn and unworthy of his time. While, his groin told him to snog her senseless and take her right there._

 _"I honestly didn't think I would until I was halfway here. I thought it was a joke." Hermione twirled a curl around her finger. Draco strode toward her, taking her by the back of the head he placed a hot and hungry kiss on her neck._

 _Her moan only enticed him more as he began making his way to her mouth. She greedily took his head and forced his mouth on hers. Draco lifted her and pressed her against the wall. Immediately Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist._

 _Draco pulled back for a breath as Hermione made haste work of his tie and shirt throwing them to the ground. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked her hesitantly, unsure how far she wanted to take it._

 _"Malfoy, don't speak. Don't think. Just take me now." Her eyes full of passion and heat. Not giving it another thought Draco vigorously took her mouth with his as he began unbuttoning her blouse and throwing it next to his._

 _Before they knew Draco had them fully undressed lying on the floor. He took a moment to study her body. Her creamy bronze complexion blended perfectly with her hair color. Her once bushy mane now soft ringlets._

 _He took in her perfect perk breast that started her hourglass figure. He began placing light pecks along her breasts and down her abdomen. Getting closer to her sensitive pelvic she began to squirm and buck her hips._

 _"Malfoy, please stop teasing and take me." Hermione demanded. He came back up to look in her eyes as he positioned himself perfectly with her entrance. She only nodded indicating for him to continue. Slowly he entered relishing in delight at how she felt around his throbbing member._

 _He let her slowly adjust herself to his size. She bucked her hips at him and he began slowly thrusting in and out. Hermione met each thrust with one of her own. They had a perfect rhythm together and it didn't take long for either of them to climax._

 _Watching Hermione call out in ecstasy as she threw her head back only turned Draco on more. Panting they both lied on the floor. Hermione placed her head on his chest as they regained their breath._

 _"That was pretty, intense." Hermione was the first to speak._

 _"It was indeed. Should we plan on it again?" Draco knew he shouldn't keep it up with her but he couldn't help himself. She was bloody fantastic in the sack._

 _"We leave for the holidays soon. Meet me the night before? Same time, same place." Hermione looked at him with huge brown eyes. He felt his chest tighten, completely unsure why._

 _"That works. Better get you back to the tower before your bloody Griffindors come searching and see more than they want." They began dressing. As they were getting ready to leave Draco grabbed her by the waist and gave her another breath taking kiss._

 _"I'll see you soon Granger." He smirked as he walked back down to the dungeons. Draco couldn't help but feel that soon wasn't soon enough for him._

* * *

 **Okay my wonderful readers I have found myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. I have two ideas on where to take this story on its end in the future. I can go the extremely happy way or the twist sad yet happy ending. I am taking opinions through the post of chapter six. You can PM me or post in a review. Thank you again for such interest in my story.**

 **Responses to my reviewers**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I do love my cliffhangers.**

 **dixie326: I could never end it like that. I never found Ron as a suitable match for Hermione. I know opposites attract but they didn't seem to fit for me.**

 **rezakeene: A grand enterance it was after all, who better to be a hero at such a crucial time for our damsel? I am so glad you enjoyed.**

 **amandacarr01: The good news is I have quite a few prewritten chapters that I am editing while continue to write the rest. I just didn't want to get ahead of myself in posting everything and making my readers wait too long for the rest. I am happy you are enjoying my story.**

 **the3littlewords: Thank you for leaving me your opinion. I'm still torn on how to end my story but I am sure it will come to me as I keep writing. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated. This chapter contains sexual scenes.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **12 July 2001**

 **1600**

Hermione woke in a soft bed. Startled she jumped up taking in her surroundings. A four poster bed with plum sheets and duvet sat in the center of a large room. A mahogany desk sat in one corner and a reading chair in the other. She opened the door next to the desk and was presented with a walk in closet. Robes of all colors hung neatly in a row. She went to look in the dresser and noticed jeans, sweaters and shirts in her size within.

Walking to the door across the room next to the chair and entered a private bathroom. There was a free standing tub in the middle of the room. Hermione walked over and turned the water on figuring a warm bath would help her aching body. Grabbing clothes from the closet she returned to the bath as it was shutting off. Magic never ceased to amaze her.

As she undressed she studied her body in the full length mirror on the door. She was mere skin and bones. Her once bronze skin was pale and bruised everywhere. They arranged from green to black showing the time she spent there. Scars and new cuts covered her back and torso. The most painful was the word 'MUDBLOOD' on her arm. The newest of all the cuts.

She finally looked away and climbed in the warm tub. The scents of oils and bubbles surrounded her. Hermione could feel her body relax for the first time since her assignment began. Tears pooled her eyes and not caring she finally let all her emotions loose.

She survived the torture. She was saved. She was broken. She had hope that she would now be okay. She just needed to see her son and everything would be okay.

 _ **20 January 1997**_

 _"Finally, I thought you changed your mind about meeting again." Draco impatiently spat as Hermione entered the astronomy tower. They began meeting once maybe twice a week since their first encounter._

 _"Ginny is suspicious of me. Keeps asking where I go so late." Hermione huffed as she straddled Draco's lap. He immediately began placing kisses and bites on the exposed neck in front of him. "Mmm, Malfoy you seem eager."_

 _His face was more gaunt the past few weeks. Christmas took a toll on both of them it would seem. "Bloody hell Granger, would you just shut up and kiss me?" Hermione stopped for the time and obliged. Draco knew how to make her body respond. It came naturally to them._

 _Draco began unbuttoning her blouse exposing her perky breasts, pink nipples at a point from the cool night air. He began swirling his tongue around one while twirling the other with his fingers emitting a moan from Hermione. Her back arched involuntarily and she began to grind her hips back and forth._

 _Draco released a low growl before flipping them now hovering above Hermione. He began nipping and kissing down her torso removing her shirt as he went. Her arousal didn't go unnoticed by him as he went further down. Slowly and painfully he removed her skirt and panties. He took a moment to study her body._

 _Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were hazed with lust as she watched Draco. His eyes wandered her body hungrily. He began kissing the inside of her thighs making her squirm. "Now Granger, you keep moving it will only last longer." He smirked as he came closer to her sensitive center._

 _Slowly he began swirling his tongue around her nub emitting another moan from her. Hermione's head shot back involuntarily as he began stroking her entrance with a long finger. Hermione started squirming more as she got closer to her release. Finally inserting one finger he began pumping in her as he applied more pressure to her sensitive core. A few more strokes and Hermione was lost in euphoria._

 _Hermione grabbed Draco and began kissing him tasting herself on his mouth only made her want more. Frantically they removed his clothing revealing his slender pale body. Hermione began placing bites and kisses along his neck and shoulders running her hands along his back. Draco took the time to align himself at her opening and slowly slid in._

 _"Faster." Hermione groaned. Draco did as told and began thrusting faster lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. "Oh, Malfoy yes. Oh my, ahhhhh." Hermione yelled out as her release came again._

 _A few more thrusts and Draco was there as well moaning. "Fuck Granger." Lowering her leg from his shoulder Draco rolled onto his back bringing Hermione with to lie on his chest. Both of them panting for air._

 _They lied in a companionable silence for ten minutes before Hermione finally started moving to get dressed. "I don't think we can keep this up much longer." She began. "Ginny and her suspicions are getting worse, one of these days she's going to end up following me you know."_

 _Draco nodded before speaking. "I know, I don't want to stop. Yet, for the safety of our lives I think it would be best." He failed at hiding the hurt in his eyes. They both finished dressing in an awkward silence._

 _They shared one last embrace silent tears shed from both set of eyes. Gently kissing one last time they both separated and began going their different ways unknown to both a red head watched from the shadows before following the Griffindor to the tower._

 _"What was that?" An accusing voice from behind made Hermione jump. Grabbing her chest she looked back to see the glare of Ginny Weasley._

 _"What do you mean?" Hermione wasn't sure how much her friend witnessed._

 _"Don't play coy with me. I saw you leave the astronomy tower with Malfoy. You kissed him!" Her face was as red as her hair._

 _"What do you want me to say? Fine I've been seeing him since last month. He's shagged me senseless on more than one occasion. And now it's over. What you saw was our goodbye." Tears stung her eyes. Emotions wild for unknown reasons._

 _The look Ginny was giving softened at the last sentence. The pain Hermione felt was evident. "I had no idea you had feelings for him. I'm sorry Hermione. Do you want to talk?"_

 _They sat next to a window. Hermione told Ginny everything that night. Ginny listened quietly. "I think I fell for him. But, it's not safe for us to be together. The death eater and the muggleborn. Not a love story with a happy ending."_

* * *

 **First let me apologize for making you all wait so long I've had some unfortunate events come up and we had to go 2100 miles in two days. Needless to say I would not want to do that again with a three year old. Thank you all who have started following or have added as a favorite, it warms my heart.**

 **Reviewer responses:**

 **ndavis77: I am so happy to hear you enjoyed that last chapter. I appreciate your opinion and hope you enjoy how this is all going to end.**

 **LadyAirie: She has been through a lot, and there is more to come, hopefully she gets that happy ending, I'm still unsure.**

 **Nika122: I enjoy a cheesy happy ending from time to time too.**

 **rezakeene: I'm happy you enjoyed seeing his POV, there will be more to come from him.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I can't help but put a bit of smut here and there. It always makes the story more entertaining in my opinion.**


End file.
